1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping mechanisms, and particularly to a clamping mechanism having a slim profile for automatically clamping a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
In automated machining processes, a clamping mechanism may be configured for feeding or transferring workpieces. However, when a work space for clamping is small or tight, such as a feeding space of a vertical injection molding machine, for example, and thus a miniature or slim profiled clamping mechanism is needed. A vacuum chuck may be thin enough, but a clamping surface of the workpiece is relatively rough, thus, the vacuum chuck cannot be applied in many of the corresponding clamping processes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.